hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosann Fama
Rosann Fama was a contestant on Season 4 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 8th place. Personality Rosann was very assertive and took the competition seriously, and never let her teammates push her around, and was especially known for her strong New York accent. In the kitchen, she started off as a strong competitor, but quickly fell down as one of the weakest and often gave excuses for her mistakes, including throwing Christina under the bus. Season 4 Episode 1 When the contestants arrived in Hell's Kitchen and learned that Ramsay was travelling with them on the bus incognito, Rosann tried to hug him when he was revealing himself, saying she was sitting next to him the entire time. The hug she made turned out really awkward. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Rosann was the eighth contestant to have her dish judged by Ramsay. Her spicy mussel soup was deemed not bad by Ramsay, as it was seasoned perfectly. Ramsay also praised her for having a great palate despite working as a receptionist. During dinner service, Rosann was on the fish station. At one point, she took over Vanessa's title as captain of the red team, because the latter did a terrible job at it. She quickly became vocal and asking time to her team. When Vanessa corrected her on a ticket she called, she asked her if she was mad at her, feeling she might have a little chip on her shoulders. Vanessa answered she was not. Because of her leadership mixed with Jen's perfect risottos, her team was able to send many appetizers out. But, it was not enough as many tables walked out, and Ramsay shut down the restaurant. Seeing that, she started to cry, shamefully. Fortunately, the red team won the dinner service. Episode 2 The next morning, the Sous Chefs woke up all the contestants while holding megaphones, and told them to get outside immediately. Arrived outside, they went through the garbage bags from the previous service to select every food from them, and sort them in big cylinders. When they got back in the kitchen, Ramsay introduced the 6 Ounce Halibut Challenge. During the judging, the score was tied at 41, and the red team lost in a tiebreaker. They were punished by prepping halibut for the next dinner service. During dinner service, Rosann was assigned as an assistant maître d', helping Jean-Philippe in the dining room, along with Craig from the blue team. After 37 minutes went by and her not giving a single ticket to Ramsay, he schooled her and told to move her ass. Moments later, she gave her first ticket to the kitchen. Two hours into service, she handed Ramsay a ticket she wrote an hour ago. Ramsay became furious and confused on her explanation, and told her that she was fucking everything she did so far. Her team eventually lost the dinner service for not serving as many entrées as the blue team, and Corey was named "Best of the Worst". During deliberation, Rosann was worried that she could be nominated. Fortunately for her, she was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 While getting back to the dorms, Rosann gave a big hug to Jen, who has just survived elimination. The next morning, after a wake up call where each contestant had to grab a chicken and Ramsay making them falsely believe they would have to kill them, he introduced the Chicken Cutting Challenge. During the challenge, Rosann managed to get a perfect score of 8 pieces out of 8, and was one of four women who did. Their strong performances gave the red team the win 44-24, and they were rewarded with a lunch at the Saddle Ranch Chop House, on the Sunset Strip, in Los Angeles. During the reward, they accidentally bumped into Season 3 contestant Aaron. During dinner service, Rosann was on the appetizer station with Christina. When she brought her first Caesar salads to the pass, they were containing crab garnish. Ramsay schooled her for that mistake, telling her she was not stupid, and that she had some balls, so she had to use them. Despite that mistake, she and Christina managed to send four tables of appetizers out after one hour and a half. When she moved on to the meat station, a minor fire erupted, and she tried to blow it off with Corey, before Ramsay reached over and blew it off himself. Later, Ramsay shut down the restaurant, and both teams lost the service. For the red team, Christina was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 When all the contestants got back to the dorms, Ramsay called them on the microphone, ordering to get down so they could clean their kitchens. The next morning, Ramsay introduced the Pasta Making Challenge, and Rosann was confident going in it as she was from Italian origins. The red team won the challenge by managing to get 6.57 lbs of acceptable pasta, compared to the red team's 5.48 lbs. They were rewarded with a day at an amusement park in Santa Monica Beach, and were transported there in Hummer limousines. Before leaving, she got into an argument with Ben, where she schooled him on the fact that he was leaving his dishes in the sink without washing them, adding that she would throw in the garbage anything she would find laying on the counter. Ben started mimicking her, and they finished their argument with her saying she was watching him. During Family Night dinner service, Rosann was on the fish station. The only time she was seen was when Vanessa sustained her second-degree burn, and she called for a medic at her place. She declared Vanessa's hand was blazing red and thought she would break down in tears. The red team won the service for completing all their tickets before the blue team. Episode 5 During the Fine Dining Pizza Challenge, the red team quickly agreed to send Jen's pizza to be judged by Ramsay. They won the challenge over Ben's pizza, and were rewarded with a helicopter tour of Los Angeles, followed by lunch at the restaurant Square One, home to the $90 burger, in Santa Barbara, with Ramsay. Rosann was very excited as it was one of her dreams to ride in a helicopter. When the red team came back from their reward, she almost slipped on her way upstairs, being a little inebriated, but she quickly hold on to Shayna. During dinner service, Rosann was on the garnish station. When the red team moved on to entrées, she sent runny mashed potatoes, which infuriated Ramsay. He told her to wake up, and started mimicking her actions by taping on the pan with the spoon. When she got confused, he pushed her away by doing her job himself, but her other attempt at the mashed potatoes was not salty enough. So, Ramsay sent the entrées without the garnish, and when she was ready to bring her other attempt at the potatoes and carrots, he told her to fuck off as the entrées were already gone. Ramsay became disappointed, got in the back of the red kitchen in disbelief, and told her it was not good enough. Because of her problems, she stalled the red kitchen. This led Ramsay to ask Jen if she could take the garnish station over, which she did. Despite her problems, both teams completed dinner service, and when the teams were lined up, Ramsay told her that on the last few tables, he had to send the entrées separately from the vegetables as he did not want the tables to wait any longer. Both teams were named joint-winners, and were asked to nominate one member each for elimination. During deliberation, Rosann acknowledged she had a bad service, but told she did not want to go home. Her team quickly decided on her anyway. But later, she plotted with Jen to nominate Christina instead because of her annoyance, and she quickly convinced Corey and Shayna with that decision. Rosann was not nominated, and at elimination, Ramsay asked her if she felt she was a stronger cook than Christina. When she answered that she did, Ramsay reminded her that she completely screwed her team during service. Moments later, she was named the worst chef on the red team by Christina when the latter was pleading her case to Ramsay. Episode 6 The next morning, the contestants drove to Farmers Market, where Ramsay explained the Sweet 16 Planning Challenge. During the shopping part, Rosann, who was having a 16-year-old daughter at the time, understood that girls, at that age, could be very picky and would not try something they do not recognize. During the judging, when Melissa revealed she never tasted shrimp in her life, she was shocked by that revelation, along with Jen, saying that she could not believe a California girl would not taste shrimp by the time they were 16-years-old. The red team lost the challenge 1-2 and were punished by decorating the dining room for the Sweet 16 party, with Francisco the Party Planner. During the Sweet 16 dinner service, Rosann was on the meat station. When the red team moved on to entrées, she wanted to give Melissa the best birthday party as possible, recalling her own daughter being 16 in a couple of years, and sent her order of beef, which was accepted. Unfortunately, it came back in the kitchen moments later, so a disappointed Ramsay asked her to refire another one quickly by putting it in the oven. She declared she was feeling terrible because of that mistake. Moments later, when Ramsay asked if Melissa's beef was on, she answered it was not, which discouraged him, at the point that he pushed her aside and cooked the beef himself, embarrassing her because of her messing up like that. Despite her problems, both teams were declared joint-winners, and were told to nominate one member each for elimination. Rosann was not nominated by the red team, but she eventually joined Shayna and Matt, from the blue team, after Christina declared she would personally nominate her. She survived elimination before Ramsay reminded her she turned a 16-year-old girl into a vegetarian. After that, she and her team welcomed Matt as a new teammate, much to their dismay. Episode 7 The next morning, after tasting some fake dishes, where everybody failed to identify the meatless ingredients, Ramsay introduced the annual Blind Taste Test. During the challenge, Rosann went up first for her team. Despite not having Corey's trust, she scored 2 points out of 3 for the red team, which eventually won 9-5. They were rewarded with a day of pampering, relaxation and spa treatments on the patio. During dinner service, Rosann was on the fish station. When service began, she was confident, but the first scallops she sent to the pass were boiled on one side and not cooked at all on the other. Ramsay felt disappointed and asked her to start over. She started to get frazzled, but Matt tried to comfort her and tell her she could do it. Later, she sent raw langoustines, which infuriated Ramsay who schooled her on her mistake. Then, he pulled the whole team over to touch the langoustine. At another point, she sent a raw salmon to the pass, which proved to be the final straw for Ramsay. He schooled her for that mistake, and she acknowledged she had a poor performance and that she let herself, her family, and Ramsay down, and became extremely emotional. Despite her poor performance, the red team won the dinner service. At elimination, the red team was asked for a volunteer to go over to the blue team the next morning. Episode 8 Back to the dorms, Rosann agreed with Corey when the latter tried to convince Jen to go over to the blue team. The next morning, the red team said goodbye to Jen, who volunteered to go to the blue team. They were relieved as she was more hindering them than anything else. During the 20 Ingredients Challenge, Rosann helped Christina and Corey to keep the momentum after Matt injured himself. During the judging, she went last for her team, facing up against Louross. She presented a pan-seared veal with a cream sauce and onion, water crest, and roasted potatoes, containing 6 ingredients. Ramsay deemed it really clumsy and compared it to a dog's dinner because of the giant bone inside it. Despite that, the red team won the challenge as the blue team failed to use 20 ingredients. They were rewarded with a photo shoot for InTouch Weekly Magazine. During the reward, she was wearing a red dress, and stated her daughter would be really proud to see her in the magazine and that it was such a wonderful feeling. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay announced that two of the United States' finest food critics would be attending in the dining room. During dinner service, Rosann was on the garnish station. More than two hours in, she was behind on the orders, and a minor fire erupted in one of her pans, causing her food to burn. Ramsay told her she was not trustworthy during service, and then, she declared she was short of gnocchi, which discouraged Ramsay. She apologized to him, but he was unresponsive, asking for the carrot purée. Then, her teammates asked for the carrot purée as well, but she declared it was not ready yet. That caused to be the breaking point of Ramsay, who started smashing his head several times against the glass wall. The red team lost the dinner service after being kicked out and the blue team finished service for them. Corey was named "Best of the Worst". During deliberation, Rosann commented on Matt's performance to Corey, much to her annoyance, trying to save herself from being nominated. Rosann was Corey's second nominee for elimination, with Matt being the first. They were called down with Christina, who has been nominated by Ramsay. Ramsay told her to get back in line, but changed his mind and eliminated her for her lack of organization and making far too many simple mistakes. Ramsay's comment: "If the size of one's mouth corresponded to the size of one's talent, then Rosann would have been a world-class master chef. Unfortunately, she just has a big mouth." Nomination history Trivia *She is the only contestant ever to this date who got eliminated after Ramsay initially told her to get back in line. *During her time on the show, an injury to her right hand could be seen. However, that injury was never mentioned, and how she sustained it was never revealed as well. *She did not come back for the last dinner service of the season as supposed to, so Ben took her place. *After her appearance on the show, she returned to her previous career as a receptionist. Quotes *"My mind is racing, my heart is pounding. I blew four pieces of meat, it was just really horrible for me. I hope I'm never gonna have that happen again." *"I'm 33-years-old and I have the stamina and energy of a teenager, and I do not give up." *(After being eliminated) "I will definitely going back to the culinary business because it's a passion for me. I'm disappointed in myself, but I'm definitely going to tell my daughter that no matter what happens to you in life, you just keep on trying, dust yourself off and never stop going for what you want." Category:Chef Category:Season 4 Category:New Yorkers Category:8th Place